¡Sembrad, malditos!
by KSB Marxist Stag
Summary: A Victarion le arrebaté la esposa. A Balon, el trono, y a los Lannister, les arrebataré el reino.


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

Nota: este fic participa en el reto 5, digno miembro de una digna casa en el foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

* * *

Una cuerda rota había precipitado a Balon Greyjoy al mar, estrellándose su cadáver contra las rocas. O eso se murmuraba en cada playa, en la cubierta de todos los barcos. El rey de las Islas del Hierro había muerto. El Dios de la Tormenta, en su maldad implacable, mandó una desventurada ventisca cuando el monarca atravesaba su peligroso castillo. Un final poco digno para el hombre que tanto hizo por reinstaurar las viejas costumbres en su patria; un revolucionario, un pirata que quería al mundo doblegado ante su poder no merecía acabar de esa forma tan patética.

Euron sonrió, haciendo estremecer a cada tripulante de la Silencio. Sus labios color ocaso dejaron entrever dos hileras de dientes blanquísimos, no tan peligrosos como su lengua afilada y viperina. Una lengua que nadie en esa nave conservaba, pues él mismo se encargó de arrancársela a todos. Sus secretos estaban a salvo con ellos; no sabían escribir y tampoco podían hablar. Las medidas de un hombre sabio siempre son extremas, aunque necesarias, eso bien lo aprendió en su largo exilio por aquellas costas innavegables que ningún otro capitán se atrevió a explorar jamás.

Respiró el aroma a sal y arena de Pyke, el mar que lo vio nacer. Podría haber recorrido Asshai y Tyrosh, navegado entre las ruinas de Valyria y un sinfín de costas con las QUE UN capitán solo se atrevería a soñar, pero Pyke tenía una parte especial en todo lo que era. En Pyke recibió su primer barcoluengo, cuando no era más que un chiquillo; también navegó el mar de una mujer por primera vez, naufragando en su sexo y encontrando el camino al oírla gritar de placer y dolor, borracha de él, de vino y dinero. Pyke era su hogar, del que lo privase su hermano mayor hacía tiempo atrás demostrando que era justo y no permitiría que se derramase la sangre de su sangre. No pudo evitar que a su mente vinieran las correrías con Victarion, cómo jugaban, nadaban y se golpeaban en la playa. La orilla olía a eso, tenía el suave aroma de los recuerdos felices de infancia, los agridulces de juventud y los más amargos de aquella adultez que escogió para sí. Ser el mejor pirata no siempre puede complementarse con ser el mejor hermano.

«A victarion le quité la esposa, y a Balon, el trono.» No era la primera vez que ese pensamiento le cruzaba la cabeza, dulce como los besos de las lysenas que había violado medio centenar de veces antes de matarlas. Podía pagar por ellas, tenía dinero de sobra para hacerlo, pero no le apetecía desgastarlo en algo que podía tomar sin esfuerzo. Era más fácil saquear los burdeles y quedarse con las más hermosas doncellas, para ver cómo su belleza se transformaba en terror, y sus dulces risitas, en gritos de dolor y furia. Sembrar es de hombres de las tierras verdes, y los Greyjoy no siembran. Se quedan con lo que otross han trabajado y, cuando ya lo tienen, se sonríen y se sienten satisfechos. Podían quitarle las pertenencias a quien quisieran, aún si los afectados son sus propios hermanos.

«En mi caso, más si son mis propios hermanos.» Euron volvió a sonreír solo, ante el chiste de su propia cabeza. Una rebelión fallida había llevado a Balon Greyjoy casi a la ruina, haciendo perder por ella a sus hijos y su corona. Pero ahora era diferente. Por los rumores que habían cruzado el mar hasta sus oídos, Invernalia había caído, Robert Baratheon muerto estaba. El cadáver de poniente se lo peleaban un montón de aspirantes, cada cuál más inútil que el anterior. Para colmo de suertes, un niño se sentaba en el Trono de Hierro. ¿Podían ser las cosas más fáciles? No hacía falta sembrar, que otros lo hicieran por él; pero cuando la fruta estuviera madura, cuando los lobos se lamieran las heridas y los leones mirasen su pata lastimada, entonces venía el turno de los cuervos. «Mi turno.»

Bajó a su camarote mientras los suyos amarraban la Silencio a un muelle para desembarcar. La mujer de piel oscura, brillantes los ojos de miedo y horror, se arrodilló a sus pies y volvió a suplicarle clemencia con la mirada. Desde que la tomase prisionera en... «¿Dónde fue? Ni recuerdo...», él vivía amenazándola con que cuando llegaran a Pyke, la mataría lenta y dolorosamente, solo para divertirse. Cuando tenía lengua, la muchacha suplicaba; ahora que se la había arrancado, solo podía llorar y mirarlo con una cara que ablandaría un corazón de piedra, pero no uno de hielo. Euron Greyjoy amaba las lágrimas ajenas, eran su elixir y su morbo. Sobre todo las de las mujeres, tan virtuosas y sonrientes, tan escalofriantemente hermosas. Doblegarlas era su entretenimiento favorito cuando tenía tiempo, bien lo podía atestiguar la esposa de victarion si estuviese viva.

Ella no era negra, pero no supo por qué, cuando miró a su muchacha de piel oscura pensó en su calor, en los estremecimientos de aquel cuerpecito menudo, en la textura del cabello oscuro y en el aroma a mar de entre sus muslos. Se la imaginó en el camarote junto a él, brillante la mirada de cervatillo asustado mientras Euron tomaba de ella el placer, bebiéndolo junto con sus fluidos. ¡Pero qué hembra! No sabía si le gustaba tanto porque era bonita, o porque era de su hermano victarion y el solo tomarla simbolizaba un acto de traición muy divertido. Mientras la poseía una y otra vez, pensaba en qué pasaría si su hermanito fuerte y tontuelo llegaba a casa, dispuesto a reclamar sus deberes como marido. Eso le daba incluso más placer que las lágrimas de la joven. Y había sido tan fácil… un par de sonrisas, unos roces casuales, el saber quitarle la ropa con la mirada... y entonces fue suya, tan suya como no lo había sido jamás de su hermano menor.

–Por favor –había rogado, acorralada contra la pared de la habitación. –Vic-Victarion...

Euron no había prestado atención a sus súplicas y la violó allí mismo, haciéndola estremecer y gemir, sembrando (sí, sembrando) un bastardo en su interior. Una criaturita indeseable en el vientre de la esposa de su hermano. Las palabras tenían sabor a vino dorniense en la boca, y si se concentraba lo suficiente, casi podía sentir el sabor a miel de su boca y a gloria de su sexo. Ahora que la recordaba, se dijo que con ninguna otra mujer la había pasado tan bien.

Lo más divertido fue, sin embargo, verla morir. Cuando Victarion la golpeó con su guantelete de acero, destrozándole los dientes; cuando la piel se le cubrió de hematomas y el feto de su interior bajó de re sus piernas en forma de sangre. Euron la había visto, oculto entre las sombras, con su ojo azul bien abierto, increíblemente sonriente. Ella gritaba su nombre y le pedía que la salvara, eso lo recordaba mejor aún, y aquello encendía las pupilas de Victarion, que tanto la había amado.

«Sembré en ella, tenía que morir», pensó, volviendo al presente de golpe. La muchacha de piel oscura lloraba, emitiendo un sonido molesto por la nariz. Le besó los pies, suplicante. Euron iba a acabar con ella de una vez... entonces, sin previo aviso, perdido en los recuerdos de aquella ocasión tres años atrás acontecida, se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Le tendió la mano, dejándola totalmente sorprendida. Sin embargo, la aceptó, y poco a poco se puso en pie. Euron le dedicó una sonrisita de las suyas, que curvó de forma maligna sus labios azules.

–Vivirás –le dijo con su acento profundo, suave, viperino–, solo si Victarion quiere comer de mis sobras.

Dejó a la muchacha en su camarote, lanzándole una de sus últimas miradas juguetonas, y salió a la superficie para desembarcar por fin. «No volverás a las Islas del Hierro mientras yo viva», había dicho Balon cuando lo exilió, hacía cosa de tres años. euron, increíblemente obediente, lo había matado para volver. Nadie podía decir que desoyó su ordenanza ¿verdad? Le resultaba casi divertido. Ahora tomaría todo por lo que el Lord Segador batalló y lo haría suyo. Así hacen los piratas. Se olvidan de familia, deber, honor, y toman por suyo lo que roban.

«A Victarion le arrebaté la esposa. A Balon, el trono, y a los Lannister, el reino. »


End file.
